


Meant Well

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dane knew he always meant well, but why couldn't he do things without over doing it?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant Well

She huffed, & Noiz looked at her with a raised brow, eating whatever it is he had gotten from the concession stand.

"What's wrong?" He asked casually.

"I came here to see the lions! Why'd they have to put them away so early, it's only one!" Dane said exasperated.

"I agree, I wanted to see the lions too!" Kingston said looking at the enclosure sadly. Dane picked up her Allmate, regardless he was a fully grown wolf, & hugged him tightly.

"I know buddy, we can always come back tomorrow." She said having a moment with him. Noiz however, was busy on his recoil, breaking down multiple pass codes, until finally he overridden the lions cages; allowing them out. Someone screamed & all the crowd gasped.

"How did they get out?!" Dane looked down into the enclosure with Kingston, finding an employee down there with three grown lions. "Someone help me." She said looking up st the spectators.

"Dane, we have to-"

"I know." She said interrupting her Allmate, "Let's go!" Dane tossed in Kingston first, he standing between the employee & the three lions. He growled & barked, keeping them at bay long enough for Dane to join him. Noiz watched on, eyes widening when Dane pulled a staff, made from black metal out of her back pocket.

Kingston turned to the employee, "Get to the door, we'll distract them while you unlock it." He told her. She nodded & slowly walked over to the door thirty feet away, watching both Allmate & owner protect her. Dane remained composed, the six foot staff swishing back & forth in front of her.

"You almost got it?" She asked glancing back.

"Y-yea. It's open!" The employee squeaked.

"Kingston go first, I'll follow." She commanded. He listened & slowly backed into the tunnel, Dane continued waved the staff back & forth until the doors closed securely. The employee, Erza, collapsed on the floor, panting in relief.

"Thank you. I don't think the others with the tranquilizer would've made it in time." Erza said as she caught her breath. The staff shrank & Dane clicked it back onto her pant's belt loops.

"No problem, you're alright, that's all that matters." Dane said waving it off as nothing.

"Are you experiencing any pain or lightheadedness?" Both girls laughed at Kingston's question.

"I'm fine. Thanks again." Erza said once more.

 

* * *

 

Noiz didn't try & escape when Dane came at him with a rolled newspaper.

"Dammit Noiz!" She screeched & whacked him on the head, he merely blinked & looked up at her.

"What?" He asked turning back to the tv. She groaned & Kingston glared at him.

"You nearly got someone killed!" Dane said in annoyance, "Why would you release the lions when someone was down there?" She asked flopping down next to him, eyes holding curiosity & anger. Noiz turned to her, emerald eyes focusing on her chocolate eyes.

"One, I didn't know anyone was down there, & neither did you. Second, I did it because you wanted to see the lions." He explained blandly, face indifferent. Dane face palmed, not only hiding her blush, but for his thought process to it all.

"You hacked into the zoo's mainframe, & let the lions out, just so we could see them?" Dane questioned, Noiz nodded.

"Well, for you to see them, I could careless about the dog."

 _"Wolf."_ Kingston corrected, a hint of annoyance in his baritone voice. She sighed  & looked at him with an indecipherable expression. He glanced at her when she shifted over, her arms pulling him in for a hug.

"You're stupid, but a genius." She said into his blonde hair, fingers running through it. Dane released him, "But you meant well. As usual." She said with a kind smile. Noiz smiled small back, & laid back on the couch, tugging her on top of him. Dane stretched before curling up on top of the nineteen year old.

"Night." Noiz murmured, hand running through her short hair. Dane sighed in contentment.

"Night Noiz-san." She whispered back, burying her face into his shirt. Both were quite surprised when Kingston joined them, curling up atop both their legs.

"Night Kingston." They said in unison.

"Good night Dane-san, Noiz-san." The deep voice replied.


End file.
